The Flash/Elseworld
Elseworld Flash is a rarely seen card. He was one of the earlier challenges; while he also has the lowest total base stats of any gold character (tied with Black Adam/Regime), and a one-use passive; despite all that, being a Flash card makes him decent in interrupting opponents and block breaking with his basic attacks. Strategy His passive can be helpful in case of emergencies. It will interrupt any enemy specials, AI or player, prevent the opponent from blocking or tagging, as well as disabling special(s) from being activated. It allows Flash to get three to four basic combos for some free blows as the normal rules of targeting are lifted - he can use a basic combo again immediately after finishing the first, and they will hit the opponent who is falling towards the ground. However, using a special will end Bullet Time prematurely, giving your opponent a chance to block. It is possible to trigger Bullet Time while blocking due to reflect damage. In this case the block will be disabled, allowing Elseworld Flash to hit the previously blocking character with impunity. The damage over time effect on The Ibistick, LexCorp Helmet Armor V2 and League of Assassins Adept Blade would be applied even if the special was interrupted. Interactions Good Against * Good with Countered by *'Militarized Batmobile': if this gear is able to Knockout an opponent, and reduces his health down below 30% before he tags in, then Batman will be impervious to all of Flash's attacks, although Batman would still be "slowed" down. *'Green Lantern/John Stewart': in reverse of the above, his John Stewart's passive is activated for his teammates, then that character will be invulnerable against all of Flash's attacks for the said amount of time. *'Batman/Arkham Knight': As Batman's first special has a chance to stun, if it does stun Elseworld Flash as it triggers his passive, then it will render his passive almost useless (as the Stun would only lasts for 5 seconds). Abilities Here are Flash's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Flash's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *If seen in slow motion (by knocking him out during it), while his passive is active, you can see light orange silhouettes flashing on a dark orange background. *Whether his passive interrupts specials used to depend on whether he is player or AI-controlled. Elseworld Flash's passive will interrupt specials if he is on the player-controlled team, but on an AI team, it only slowed your motion without directly interrupting the special - which can cause some hits to miss if the special depends on positioning. For example, during his S2, Reverse Flash punches his opponent, causing them to bounce into the air before kicking them repeatedly in midair. If the punch triggered Bullet Time, the kicks would have missed as Reverse Flash was slowed but Elseworld Flash still falls at normal speed, and has already fallen back to the ground by the time the Reverse Flash has reappeared in midair attempting to kick his opponent. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters with Health-triggered passive Category:Snare Category:Disable Special Category:Slow